A Black Shadow
by Trix-of-black
Summary: Hermione is forced into helping Bellatrix, only when she makes the dark witch take the unbreakable vow for her own protection, Bellatrix has other ideas, and their destinies become entangled and getting rid of one another may not be as simple as they'd first hoped. Set during the end of DH with Bellmione content! Rating may change later if content becomes more explicit...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Ok so this is my newest fanfic, I started it because I was having wirtters block with another of my stories, however i'm now begining to enjoy this story...probably more than is considered healthy! Thanks to all who followed, favourited, and reviewed, I am most grateful to you all! I am also in no hurry to stop writing this one anytime soon either :) Please review as i was a little nervous about starting this fanfic the way i did, so would love to know how you feel about how it is going! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"He comes my Lord. The boy!" Bellatrix spoke excitedly bowing low as she approached her master.

"Are you sure, it was the boy?" Voldermort asked wearily, appearing from the shadows of a great dead Oak tree.

"Certain my Lord, he was there, clear as I see you now!" Bellatrix was elated and she ran over to her master like a puppy to its owner, before throwing herself at his feet.

"You've done well, Bellatrix." He said, uncaringly placing one of his pale hands on her head, signalling for her to rise to her feet. She smiled lovingly at his blank expression, as he eyed their darkened surroundings for signs of the boys approach.

She scrambled to her feet, as Voldermort walked slowly around her, his back to them all. Bellatrix looked at the remaining Deatheather's, all hiding amongst the shadows. She spotted Narcissa and Malfoy and began walking nonchalantly towards the pair.

As she drew nearer she could see that her family members looked much paler than normal, almost ill-looking. Dark rings hung under Malfoy's grey eyes, and he'd lost some weight off of his face making his jaw look withered and aged. While his usual blond hair had become several shades closer to white.

Next she spotted Narcissa, her younger sister often so vibrant and colourful was as pale as her husband's hair and her eyes were red and swollen. The look reminded Bellatrix of a time when Narcissa had been a young girl and had been scolded by their father, for stealing a peppermint fudge taffy off of the table. However now, Bellatrix could sense how worried her sister was, but not for own safety, now it was for the safety of her son, Draco.

"Bellatrix." Malfoy acknowledged, coldly. Bellatrix and Malfoy had never seen eye-to-eye. To Bellatrix he was weak, and disloyal. She wasn't wrong.

Bellatrix nodded her head towards him, but quickly turned to Narcissa who was biting her lower lip.

"I haven't heard from Draco." Narcissa half chocked the words from her mouth.

"He'll be fine." Malfoy didn't even take his eyes off of ground. In her anger at the spineless man, Bellatrix hissed vehemently.

"Bella I," Narcissa now turned to Bellatrix and grasped the raven haired witches hands for support. She was almost in tears. "Bella, I think…I think Draco may still be in the castle. Blaize said that he saw Draco leave the remaining Slytherin's with Crabbe and Goyal. I think he may have tried to find Potter!" She wept, flinging her arms around Bellatrix in a tight hug, while sobbing into Bellatrixes shoulder.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped, pushing her sister away from her. This was not a time to appear weak in front of Voldermort. "Perhaps Draco never found Potter!" Bellatrix doubted her words even as she said them.

"No, no. Bellatrix please," Narcissa pleaded, "please, please find my son. Go to the castle, please bring him back. I beg you!" Bellatrix watched as tears flooded down her sisters cheeks, she couldn't bear to see her in such a state, but she dare not defy her lord and leave him when he may need her the very most.

As if Narcissa had read her mind the blonde pleaded one last time, "Bella please, he's my son." It was these words that had awoken Bellatrix to the full extent of how much her sister was in pain, and like an echo Narsicca's pain bounced onto Bellatrix, and a surge of emotions opened up inside her. The desperate need to find Draco, her only nephew, became apparent.

Bellatrix nodded and hugged Narcissa close, before whispering into her ear, "I'll find him. I promise."

She released her sister from the hug. Bellatrix turned around to take one last look at Voldermort. she didn't have long before he would notice her disappearance, but just as she spiralled into her disaparation she saw a glimpse of a figure walking slowly into the clearing. The boy who lived had come to die, but she had gone to save her nephew.

With a single stomach churning twist, Bellatrix disaparated on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So I've made a few tweaks to the beginning of the story, the original start made me cringe, but that doesn't mean I wont be writing that sort of content later...Anyway's here's the NEW second chapter :) Hope you like it, please review or drop me a message about it. Thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Bellatrix searched the castle. She sprinted to every possible place she could think of as to where Draco would be, yet the Hogwarts castle was near ruin in some places from the battle that, for the time being, was on hold, which confused Bellatrix as she tried to remember the once familiar hallways.

She stuck close to the shadows, avoiding students and teachers as they went about collecting the dying and the dead.

She was now on the seventh floor, she didn't know how much longer she would have before Voldermort would notice her disappearance, and if he did, she would be in grave danger for disobeying. What if he already knew she was gone? Would Narcissa cover for her?

She didn't have long to ponder the thought, just a little way ahead of her, behind a pile of what was originally castle wall, Bellatrix heard what she was certain were stifled whimpers.

She walked silently up to the pile of rubble, taking care not to disturbed any pieces of shrapnel, hoping that it would be Draco and she could leave with him. She took a deep breath and held her wand firmly, readying herself encase her hunch was wrong.

Just as she peered over edge of rubble there was a sound of violent shuffling on the other side. Realising her cover had been broken she leapt out to find Hermione Granger already to her feet, wand out and pointed directly to where Bellatrix stood.

"Ahh, if it isn't the little Mudblood girlie.." Bellatrix teased smiling at the witch. She had no intention of harming the girl, there was no point, if anything she could use her to her advantage.

"Stay where you are!" Hermione warned as Bellatrix took a step closer. She could see the girls arm shaking and Bellatrix pouted her bottom lip playfully.

"Alone and frightened I see." The raven haired witch cooed evilly, still grinning.

"I'm not alone!" Hermione spat back.

"No you're not are you, 'cause I'm here now." Bellatrix let out a quiet chuckle as Hermione took a step back and stumbled on a small piece of rubble. "Enough games Granger, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's new then." Hermione said coldly, regaining her balance, with her wand still in hand.

Bellatrix tutted, "well, not yet anyway," she added sternly, "I need to find Draco, you're going to help me."

"Why should I help you!?"Bellatrix watched as Hermione's arm began to shake less and less, obviously becoming less intimidated by the witches presence, and Bellatrix could feel the anger bubbling inside her. Fear, she thought, was her greatest weapon over anyone.

"Either you help me by choice, or I make you help me. Understand Granger!" Bellatrix threatened raising her wand.

There was a pause as Hermione eyed the woman's wand and then dart to her nearest exists, which were too far away to reach, even if she did manage to successfully hex Bellatrix, which was even more unlikely. "I don't have all day you know!" Bellatrix said impatiently.

"Fine. I'll help you," Bellatrix felt a little douse of relief steady her already pounding heart. "But on one condition." The small flutter inside dissipated. Irritated, Bellatrix rocked on the spot but waved her hand for the brunette to continue.

"When we find Draco, you let me go." Hermione spoke sternly.

"Yes, yes fine. I'll find Draco and be gone before you can say Mudblood. Now if you don't mind, I am actually in a hurry here!" Bellatrix had already lowered her wand and turned away, hoping to continue looking for her nephew straight away.

"I want you to make the unbreakable vow." Hermione called after her, making Bellatrix freeze, before spinning around on the spot to face the girl again. "I need your word." Hermione's voice didn't show any signs of relenting. There was a sudden deafening crack coming from the distance that shook the castle grounds, and Bellatrix knew that it could only have come from the forest.

The urgency she felt to return that instance to Voldermort was heart breaking, yet so was her need to find Draco. She strode towards the young brunette and grabbed the girls hand firmly while uttering, "you're lucky I'm in a hurry Granger!"

Bellatrix ran her wand over their hands, leaving a thin white chain binding them together. "Do you, Granger, swear not to harm me, and protect me from harm during the battle?" Suddenly Bellatrix felt Hermione's hand begin to shake and her grip loosen, but Bellatrix held it firmly.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Hermione gasped.

"Its fifty-fifty, you gotta give something to get something!" The woman spat back, already repulsed by having to hold on to the mudblood for longer than necessary.

"I….I Swear." Hermione chocked, "Do you, Bellatrix Lestrange, swear to not harm me, and protect me from harm during the battle?"

"I swear!" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth, but never took her dark eyes off of the girls. Their hands released one another and the silver chain vanished, leaving a pale trace where it had been on their skin. "Where to first then?!" Bellatrix asked it more as an order than a question.

"He'll have gone to the Great Hall with Goyle, to tell them that Crabbe is dead." Hermione said in an unusual uncaring tone for her.

Slightly shocked by this new Bellatrix merely pondered how Draco was still alive, hoping that he still was. "We'll check there first then." Bellatrix said, "you lead the way, but stick to the shadows, I don't want to be seen, yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Im so sorry this has taken me sooooo long to update, ive been busy with A-levels. Comming to the divine conclusion that all teachers that dont teach magic...Are evil unless totally bonkers! _**  
**Anyways, thank you so much for all the favourites and followers and of course reveiws! :D You guys are awesome :) I will be updating this very soon! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"CAN YOU SEE HIM?!" Bellatrix hissed violently. She was crouched against a wall, while Hermione had leaned forward to check around the singed door to the Great Hall, its original gold leaf carved sides were blackened and broken, where they had been hit by near miss spells.

"There's too many people!" Hermione whined, as she turned back to Bellatrix.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to go and get a better look then, aren't you!?" With that Bellatrix hoisted Hermione to her feet and thrust her backwards, so that the brunette fell on her back with a violent smack, perfectly in the centre of the opened doors.

"AH!...Are you insane.." Bellatrix rose to her full height as Hermione staggered back to her feet and made to quickly return to the dark woman's side.

"Hermione….There you are!" A voice echoed from the hall, causing Hermione to freeze where she stood. Bellatrix shrank back against the wall, while giving Hermione a violent toss of her head and mouthing the words, _"Get Going!"_

Hermione stood staring at Bellatrix for a second longer before she turned hesitantly around on the spot, to suddenly be swept up in a fierce hug from a well-built but scruffy, red-headed teen.

"Ron!" Bellatrix watched as the brunette before her, returned the friendly embrace, and the woman was certain she felt something inside her stir, but her thoughts were too concerned for the welfare of her nephew to linger on it too long.

"Hermione where have you been? I thought perhaps….Perhaps you'd…The worst might have happened to you." Once again he pulled her into another tight squeeze, so tight that Hermione had to bend her back into an awkward arch to support him. _'Great oaf!'_ Bellatrix thought as she watched the pair.

"I'm fine Ron." Hermione said breathlessly as he released her, "look at me, honestly, I just got…Got a bit confused."

"Confused?" He asked, taking hold of her hand, and gesturing for her to walk with him into the Hall.

"Well everything just looks, so different now…" Bellatrix watched as Hermione stole another worried glance towards her, but this time the dark woman raised her wand in a threatening manner so that the girl understood to follow Weasley.

She sat. Crouched against the wall. Waiting. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. She waited.

Nothing.

* * *

Hermione moved as quickly as she could through the crowds of mourning and injured students, searching for that small glimpse of white blond hair.

She had managed to evade Ron and his family, using the excuse that she needed "a moment alone" to deal with the loss of Fred, Tonks and Lupin. No one had tried to stop her, Ron had simply given her hand a gentle squeeze and watched her vanish into the crowds for a moment longer.

She hated this. The panic inside her was growing with every passing moment. She had to find Malfoy, it was the only way to get rid of Bellatrix. To get her out of the Castle and as far away from her friends as possible. The closer she was to them, the more at risk they became. She saw Bellatrix like a ticking time bomb, the longer the woman was kept waiting, the more damage she would do in the end.

"Luna!..Luna!" She called. The wispy haired girl turned away from Professor Trelawney as they covered a small third year Ravenclaw in a white drape. "Have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, he asked me for an anti-burn charm. Looked like he'd been through a barbeque." She said in a slightly more sinister tone than was usual for her. "Are you aright though Hermione, you look as if-"

"No time to explain Luna!" She snapped back, "did you see which way he went?"

Luna pointed a bloodied hand towards the top end of the hall, and Hermione instantly caught sight of a crouched figure with white blond hair, and his head in his hands, sitting on the steps that once led to the teachers dining table.

Instantly Hermione sped towards him, knocking professor Flitwick aside. She heard Luna call after her, but only caught glimpses of her words, something about, "being enchanted by a Veela?" But she didn't turn back to find out, instead she reached Malfoy and practically rugby tacked him to the floor, holding him down by straddling him with her legs, and reached out her wand and held it to his neck.

For a split second, Hermione had a sudden flashback, of Bellatrix doing nearly exactly the same thing to her during her torture for information only weeks ago in the Malfoy Manor.

"ARHH!" Malfoy yelled, causing the surrounding students and teachers to turn their heads in their direction, but none seemed in the mood to intervene. "What the Hell, Granger!?"

"You're coming with me!" Hermione ordered, already beginning to get to her feet.

"You've lost the plot! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Malfoy retorted angrily. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and began to hoist him up. She had no idea where her sudden strength had appeared from, all she knew was that the longer she waited the more danger everyone was in.

As Malfoy was dragged onto his knee's Hermione bent her head, so her mouth was close to his ear, so that no one close could hear her next words, "You're aunt is outside the Hall. You're needed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry this has been sooo long in getting uploaded, that you for all the wonderful reviews they really are inspiration to keep going :) Promise to update VERY soon! let me know what you think of this one too! sorry for any mistakes _ and thank you to everyone whose followed and favourited my little fic also. This chapter i thought i should try and stick to the book as much as I could but for obvious reasons I have had to change a key event, if you want this story to develop. So let me know what you think :) anywayyyy...happy reading ;)**

* * *

Bellatrix fell to the forest floor with a loud thud, her disaparation being anything but smooth, and she was certain that one of her kidneys had been squashed a little more than was comfortable. _"Destination, Determination, and Deliberation"_ the words of an old school master repeated in her mind, as she breifly rememebred her frist apparating lesson.

She pulled herself up to look at her surroundings, the sound of voices were coming from ahead. There was only one she locked on to, Voldermorts. Tired and out of breath Bellatrix sprinted forward, the only thing fueling her was anger, her fury at failing what her sister had requested of her.

She had waited, for as long as she thought she could, but Hermione had never returned with Draco. _'She's the first one im going after!'_ Bellatrix thought, as her legs began to burn with exhuastion.

The voices were becoming a little clearer now, and an ominous glow beyond the trees ahead of her, reasurred her that she was almost back.

The trees began to thin out as the dark woman reached the clearing, as she pushed her legs to carry her over the final mound of earth, she spotted the familiar scene, of the Deatheaters all standing around serrumoniously in a circle, fully cloaked and masked. Bellarix recognised the white and dark locks of her sister, who was standing beside her husband in her usual position, an obvious space left beside her for a missing Bellatrix. Standing infront of them all, Bellatrix disguingished Voldermort moving forwards, his wand arm raised.

"AVADAKADAVRA!" There was a blinding flash of green light, making Bellatrix squint at the sudden brightness. As she took a step forwards there was a deafining Explosion and the emerald light engulfed the surrounding Deatheaters. Bellatrix felt a hot rush of air envelope her, sporadically tossing her tangled curles around her face, when she opened her eyes she spotted all of the cloaked figures had been knocked to the forrest floor, including her sister.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix exclaimed, fear and dread pumping through her viens as she ran over to the slumped figure.

As bellatrix reached her, Lucious had already began sitting up and was attempting to wake his wife, "Narcissa…" He weezed.

"Back off Malfoy!" Bellatrix hissed, as she skidded onto her knee's beside her sister and pulled the dazed witch onto her lap, craddling her upper body. "Cissy! Cissy!" Bellatrix whispered frantically, giving Narcissa a small slap across the cheek in an effort to rouse her.

Narcissa stirred in Bellatrixes arms and the dark witch let out a sigh of relief, "what, what happened?" She rasped, and bellatrix watched her open her eyelids, "Bellatrix?" She gasped pushing herself up in surprise and began looking about wildly for her son, "Where is he? Draco? You did find him didn't you?"

Bellatrix hoisted herself to her feet, "He's alive Cissy." Narcissa 's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes began to fill with tears, "But I couldn't get to him, too many people Narcissa. But he is safe." Bellatrix tried to reasure her sibling as Luscious placed a feeble arm on her shoulder.

"You're sure, Bellatrix?" Luscious uttered, his hard grey eyes fixed intimidatingly on her, and she merely glared back and nodded.

The dust from the curse had begun to disipate back into the darkness and it was then, that Bellatrix saw them. Both lying on the ground, less than twenty feet apart, limp and lifeless as the other.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix wailed, as she hurled herself at Voldermort. Yet by the time she had reached him, his snake like eyes were open and staring menacingly towards the boy who lay motionless ahead of him.

"My, my Lord? Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Bellatrix didn't know whether to touch her master and help him up or not. It felt unatural to be so close to him as it was, even though inside, she yearned to be as close as possible.

"I don't need your help!" He rasped, but the urge to serve and help her master was too great for bellatrix to control and she placed her hands on his arms in an effort to support him to his feet. As he rose however, he shook her off so violently that Bellatrix fell back to the forrest floor with a thud.

Humiliated, Bellatrix ignored the offered helping hand from her husband, Rodolphus, and watched as her sister was beckoned forward by Voldermort.

Narcissa walked nervously over towards the still limp, Harry Potter. The air fell silent as the witch nelt down beside the body.

"The boy, is he dead!?" Bellatrix called, desparte to know that her master had been victorious.

Narcissa looked back over her shoulder to them all, and walked back silently. Bellatrix held her breath as her sibling stopped infront of Voldermort, her expression unreadable.

"Dead, my Lord."

* * *

"Where is she then!?" Draco demanded, pulling his hand free from hermiones grasp.

"Oh NOOOO!" Hermione shreeked, her expression distraught, "I was too slow!" The brunette bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop any tears falling. "You IDIOT!" She screamed, punching Draco poorly in the chest.

"OIY! What are you talking about Granger?" He scowled, rubbing his chest.

"Why didn't you come with-Me-When-I-Asked!" Hermione found herself fuelled on a fearful rage and she continued to pathetically beat Draco as she fought back her frightened tears.

"Look, Stop…Will you…Stop it Granger!" Draco demanded, grabbing hold of Hermiones arms and constraining her from hitting him further. "Im not a stress ball, you know!" Hermione sniffed loudly, her eyes stinging. " Tell me whats happened. Where's my aunt?"

Hermione shooked her head, "She was here, but she must've left." She sobbed.

"I can see that." Draco said blankly.

"Whats, whats going on?" Hermione suddenly realised that everyone who was well enough, was now coming out of the Great Hall.

A familiar flash of red blurred into focus as Ron came out through the crowd, "C'mon 'Mione, somethings happening in the courtyards." He spoke more forcefully than normal, a temper rising behind his eyes and his wand was already in his hand. Herimone watched as Ron pushed Draco aside and began puling her along with him. Not willing to argue at this point Hermione followed obediantly.

* * *

They marched triumphantly in silence, gathering outside the castle's main entrance courtyard. Bellatrix stood silently on edge, to Voldermorts right side. To his left the Gate Keeper, Hagrid, carried the body of Harry Potter, the giants loud sniffs irritated Bellatrix and she tightened her grip around her wand and bounced on the spot.

She watched as the remaining students and teachers, filed out of the doors looking as battle worn and as tired as Voldermorts own army. But Bellatrix caught sight of the girl with mousy brown hair, following closely behind the Weasley boy. A rage gathered inside the dark woman as their eyes met, Hermiones filled with fear while Bellatrix mouthed "You're dead." Making sure that she didn't loose the girl amongst the ever growing crowd.

Voldermort stepped forward, Bellatrix could make out the muttered whispers and gasps as more and more people realised who was in Hagrids arms, and she felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smile.

She watched as her master addressed the school, inviting any who wished to join them to do so now. '_If they valued their lives they would!'_ Bellatrix thought, yet no one moved.

Bellatrix felt something brush her shoulder, looking around, she saw Narcissa walking forwards, a sudden panic and anger filled her chest at her sisters deffiance, and she grabbed Narcissa's wrist sharply.

"No Cissy!"She hissed, as quietly as possible. But Narcissa merely pulled herself free and jerked her head to a student ahead of them.

Bellatrix looked up to see Draco stading feebly in the back, Bellatrix thought that he looked as though he was trying to hide, but his fathers pale hair gave him away.

"Draco. Come here." Narcissa spoke coldly, but even Bellatrix could see the concern in her sisters eyes. At first he didn't move, even thought the surrounding students parted from him. Irriated by her nephews lack of compliancy, Bellatrix stode to her sisters shaking side, "Come here Draco! Now!" She snapped,and she saw Voldermort turn his head towards her and she was certain he smiled.

Draco jumped, and instanly walked towards them, stopping at Voldermort to give him a slow and low bow, provoking many jeers from the students, causing Bellatrix to hiss involuntarily.

As soon as he reached them, Narcissa swept him up into a hug, kissing him tenderly on the forhead. When Draco turned to Bellatrix however, she noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes and he sulked back behind her with his mother.

"Pathetic!" She murmered.

Suddenly Voldermort let out an agonising yell, while the opposing army cheered. Wheeling around Bellatrix spotted Potter running back across the courtyard, her master firing curse after curse at him, narrowly missing everytime. Behind her ,Deathaters began to disaparate, or flee back across the grounds, deserting them.

"COME BACK! COWARDS COME BAAAACCK!" Bellatrix screamed, furious she fired the killing curse at a retreating Deatheater hitting him squarly in the head.

There was a loud crack, and she spun around again to see where Voldermort was, realising he had disaparated into the catsle after Potter, Bellatrix honed in on Hermione who was running back into the catsle closely followed by Ron.

She sprinted forwards, setting off as many curses as possible, with furouscious animosity, not caring about aim, but the screams of trauma reasured her they were reaching a target.

Bellatrix caught a flash of red ahead of her and she followd into the Great Hall. Inside Deatheaters battled against measly children, in Bellatrixes eyes. She strode forwards behind the dashing red head ahead of her, avoiding and deflecting random spells aimed for her.

"Expeliarmus!" She cried, there was a yell as her spell hit their back, and they fell forwards with a crack. Running up behind them Bellatrix realised as she drew nearer, she had been following Ginny. Angry at her mistake, she raised her wand again, "No matter, one less blood traitor to deal with…"

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Bellatrix looked up surprised, to see Molly Weasley, standing over her daughter.

The dark witch let out a cackle of laughter, "What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" She taunted, easily deflecting one of Molly's hexes.

Then something changed in the stout woman before her, and curse after curse was sent her way, and her laughed changed into a snarl, with each spell the ground beneath them grew hot and began to crack, Bellatrix had every intention of killing the witch before her.

A gathering group of students, including to Beatrix's revolt, Hermione, had grown behind Molly and one of her children tried to intervene but Molly had told them to stay back.

"Foolish HAG! " Bellatrix screamed.

"DUNGEON-DWELLER!" Molly shrieked, as she twisted her wand again.

"GOUL GROPER!" Bellatrix howled with an evil laughter, as she sent several hexes hurtling towards Molly, knocking her off balance. But the witch regained herself as she cracked another ferocious curse towards the dark haired woman.

Bellatrix blocked it, but only just and her footing faltered, she heard Molly shout, "You cant harm my children anymore!" There was a brief second as Bellatrix looked up to see a blinding flash of green hurtle towards her. Her heart raced, she hadn't the time to defend herself. She closed her eyes, and felt and enormous wave crash across her chest, forcing her backwards.

"_This is it!"_ Bellatrix thought helplessly, as she fell to the ground with a thud.

But then she heard gasps and shrieks of surprise; she opened her eyes, to find Hermione, lying on top of her, terror all across her face. Stunned, Bellatrix starred back, unable to fathom what had just happened.

"Her-Hermione…" The girl shifted to look over her shoulder. Bellatrix followed her gaze to see Ron, Molly and several other family members and friends were all staring at them, completely horrified. "What…..What are you doing?"

There was a silence, a battle raged on around the castle but for them, time seemed to stand still. Then Hermione turned back to Bellatrix, a look of disgust etched on her face, Bellatrix gazed into the young girls eyes that were filling with tears.

"Keeping my vow!" Hermione spat between clenched teeth. Before Bellatrix could react, she felt the brunette tighten herself around her waist, then Bellatrix felt herself being crushed and twisted, Hermione's grip tightening ever more so. Then the feeling vanished, but nausea ensued.

Bellatrix threw Hermione off, and turned violently onto her knees panting harshly. She looked around her slowly, the castle walls and starring crowd had vanished, and instead they were surrounded, by tall dark trees and a willowing fog that clung to the dead ground around them. They had disaparated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Ok I know its been ages but...EXAMS ARE OVER! WOOO! lol so my updates will be much more frequent now :) Thank you soo much for being so patient with me too! And thanks to everyone whose followed favourited and reviewed - they really do mean the world to me! ^_^ I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter too ;)) Anyways enjoy ;D**

* * *

There was a warmth spreading through Bellatrix. It tingled her fingertips and crawled up her arms and legs, until her face began to grow hot, infact one side of her face was slowly starting to burn. However she thought about opening her eyes, but they were heavy, and she felt snug for the first time in years, despite her growing body temperature, the dark which felt reluctant to move.

There was a loud crack beside her, and Bellatrix shot upright and was on her feet in seconds, wand poised. Everything that had just happened raced through her mind; Potter arriving, searching for Draco, the vow with, "Hermione!" She whispered.

Infront of her was a brilliant fire, she was in a clearing surrounded by tall silver trees, that were twisted and morphed, their shadows danced eeirily in the firelight,causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. Yet passed the fires orange glow, was nothing, except blackness, Bellatrix could see nothing.

"You're awake?" Bellatrix spun around sharply. Hermione was standing behind her, holding several lumps of wood in her arms, her expression was a mix of surprise, and fear. They stood watching each other for a moment, each as unsure as the other as to who was going to do what.

There was a thunderous crack from somewhere in the distance, Bellatrix darted her eyes for any signs as to what it was, but looking up, through the canopy of entangled tree tops, she saw glimers of stars.

Bellatrix gasped, it was night, the last thing she remembered was realising that Hermione had disaparated them both and falling to her knee's to vomit, and then, nothing. Yet then it had clearly been dawn, for they had been at war almost all night, she had been exhausted, but still, she had thought of anything but sleep.

"How long have I been asleep?!" She asked, desparate to know how the battle had ended, if it had ended.

Hermione set the logs down by the fire and pulled up her sleeve to check her watch, "About thirteen hours, you collapsed around nine and its ten thir..."

"THIRTEEN HOURS!" Bellatrix roared, furious at the girl for not rousing her sooner. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She yelled advancing on the brunette faster than a cat on a mouse. She readied her wand, curse poised on the tip of her tounge, she grabbed Hermione by the cuff of her collar, before the girl even had time to defend herself.

"You cant!" Hermione whimpered, shutting her eyes in preparation for any amount of pain the dark witch was about to inflict upon her.

"What!" The dark witch demanded. Her anger slowly seeping away with every second, watching the girl quiver under her grip, was somewhat less satisfying than she had first hoped.

"You cant hurt me.." Hermione opened her eyes slowly, to find her graze met by Bellatrixes pools of black, tinted with flecks of purple, they didn't frighten her, they dazzled.

Bellatrix let out a cold laugh, "I think you'll find I can." She threatened, running the tip of her curved wand along the traces of Hermiones cheek bones. '_why didnt i take away her wand!'_ Hermione thought crossly.

"You cant, not without hurting yourself," the tickling sensation of Bellatrixes wand grazing her skin paused at her words. "Unless you like to self harm of course." Hermione felt her eyes narrow and the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as she felt the dark witches grip around her collar slacken slightly.

'_I'd rather harm others right now' _Bellatrix thought."Explain." She ordered, taking a stiff step away from the brunnette. It seemed her body was less reluctant to leave a victim unhurt, even if her mind was already decided.

"When we made the vow, we or rather _you_ overlooked something when you stated your vow." Hermione waited for Bellatrix to signal her to carry on with a tilt of her head, if anything she merely enjoyed pointing out that the mistake was the older witches instead of hers. "Y_ou_ said, 'swear not to harm me and protect me' so I did, if i had just stood there and watched, and believe me I wanted to, the vow would have killed me." Hermione watched the dark woman, whose vague expression showed anything but interest.

"mmm" Bellatrix pondered what the girl had said, '_bollocks! thats irritating_.' another collection of distant explosions disrupted her thoughts, _'Is the war stil going going on?'_

"They're fireworks, there's a celebration up at the castle." Hermione added, instantly regretting her words at the look of the woman's face.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Bellatrix screamed as the sudden realisation of the situation dawned on her. She had missed the war, missed her chance to finish off as many as unworthy young wizards and witches alike, missed the end.

Hermione gave a violent jump as she watched the dark witch seem to explode with both fear and anger. The raging woman screamed and screamed as if in burning agony, tears streamed down her pale cheeks and she clutched at her dark curles as if to rip them from the roots. Hermione felt a twinge of worry emerge in her stomach but it didn't compare to the sympathy she felt for the woman. She was unsure whether or not to go and calm her down, but at the same time she enjoyed watching the witch feel such pain, it was like getting to watch her suffer for all her crimes in one go, yet even for Hermione, she felt it cruel to watch something hurt so much, that could be offered so little to calm itself.

Bellatrix froze. She was on her knees, her chest heaving, heart racing, eyes burning. "What-Did-You-Do-To me!?" She coughed, destrought at the very thought of leaving her master at a time when he had needed her most-perhaps he still did. In her mind there was no way she would have simply collapsed for so long without a little magic being placed on her.

"Nothing...I...I swear!" Hermione began feeling the handle of her wand in her pocket, trying to slowly remove it without Bellatrix noticing and taking it as a threat.

"Dont even think about it." Bellatrix already had her eyes trained on the hilt of Hermiones wand, she felt a tweak of glee bubble inside her as the girl gasped and removed her hand.

"You collapsed." Hermione began trying desparately not to notice the ominous direction Bellatrix had pointed her wand. "But when I checked, there was nothing wrong with you, nothing that I could see anyway." Bellatrix began getting to her feet, her wand never leaving the brunette, and Hermione tried desperately to think of a reason for the witches unconsciousness. "You clutched your arm! Before you fainted, you clutched your arm like you were hurt, but I checked it and there was nothing there."

"Which arm!?" Bellatrixes eyes widened at the information.

"Your...Your left." Hermiones hand flew to her mouth as she realised, that there _should_ have been something on Bellatrixes arm. "You, you don't have the Dark mark anymore..."

Bellatrix ripped the sleeve away from her arm, to reveal noting, nothing but pale skin. Panic ensued her again, with no mark, there was no Dark Lord, it could only mean one thing.

"I've got to go back." The dark woman whispered.

"Go back?...To Hogwarts!?" Hermione felt a ripple of anxiety bubble through her body at the thought of returning to the scene of the battle, where she had abandoned her firends to save the witch everyone wanted dead. "You cant be serious?"

"Not that i don't appreciate your hospitality, but i need to find my Lo-"

"Voldermorts dead," Hermione stated, a maliscious intent played cruely on her mind as she watched the remaining colour drian from Bellatrixes cheeks. Clearly the dark witch had needed to hear the words to believe them.

Hermione had received Harrys stag patronus he had sent out to find her, several hours ago. It surprised her that he had known she hadn't strayed further away than the castle grounds, she sighed as a small pang of guilt emerged inside her at the memory of Harry's voice _'its over. Come back, we need you, Ron needs you'._

Suddenly a force that felt like she'd been hit by a car, bowled her over, knocking her to the hard ground below. Pain rocketed through her body, her mouth hung open, winded and gasping for breath, she tried to push herself up. Looking around, she saw Bellatrix in much the same position as herself. The vow was doing its job, any pain inflicted by one of them onto the other, was felt equally by both.

"I told you!" She gasped violently. "You can't hurt me without hurting yourself! It's part of the vow!"

"Screw the vow! Crucio!" Hermione had mere seconds, a blazing jet of green hurtled towards her and with her remaining strength, she leapt to the side, dodging the curse by a hairs breadth.

"Stop it!" The brunnette screamed, panic surging through her viens, as she scrambled to her feet desparately clawing at her wand in her pocket, but it was caught on a thread of material and wouldn't budge.

"YOU'RE DEAD MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix could feel her body shaking, every ounce of her was enraged, she had failed her master, abandoned him, she had been prepared for death, every Deatheater was in some form or another at least. Yet, looking at the young teen infront of her, panicking, she was reminded of her younger self, before she had turned;

She had been the youngest Deatheater of the time, just 19 years old. A stranger had come and visited her and her family at Black Manor, he had spoken with her father of his intentions and her father being the aristocratic nut, supported his cause. Bellatrix remembered that very night like it was yesterday. How she had begged and pleaded with her father not to send her away with him, how he had turned her away and shut the gates the manor. In a torrential whirlwind of rain and hail, Bellatrix had cast every spell she could think of to open the gates, but to no aviel, for once the manor gates were sealed to a person, there was no way in.

THWAK! Bellatrixes wand escaped her hand and flew through the air and into Hermiones grasp. In the time Bellatrix had been recalling her unfortunate memory, Hermione had readied herself for a duel and disarmed the witch. Irritated but surprised at the talent the girl displayed, "Not bad Granger."

"I'm not trying to hurt you! Don't you think I would have done so already if i did!?" Hermione shouted exasperated.

* * *

They had sat at opposite sides of the fire for an hour, saying nothing, just watching the other. Hermione still had Bellatrixes wand and she had very little intention of giving it back until she was certian the dark woman had calmed down and could be trusted not to do somethinig reckless.

Bellatrix had thought of nothing but the fact that she had been absent in the timeof Voldermorts destruction. The 'what ifs?'; What if she had been by his side? What if she had found Potter first? What if she had never run into Hermione? What if Molly's spell had hit her?

"I have to go back." Bellatrix said finally, she needed to see voldermorts body before it was too late. She had to be sure that the girl was telling the truth.

Hermione sat there stunned, she had hoped the dark woman would change her mind, that she would see that it would be too dangerous to try and re-enter Hogwarts, but it appeared the witch had been contemplating nothing else. Unsure why, Hermione found herself getting to her feet slowly, Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and she stopped chewing her nails. The brunnette walked cautiously around the fire until she was right infront of her.

Inside, Hermione felt butterlfies flittering in her chest, '_what are you doing?!_' a stern voice in the brunnetes head was silenced as Hermione knelt down so she was eye level with Bellatrix, who merely stared back, her black irises diluting as she slowly lowered her dainty hands away from her mouth. Hermione couldnt help but admire the older woman, every feature, every inch down to her mangled nest of hair that curled down to her waist, only excentuated the witches beauty. She leaned forward hesitantly, pausing a few centimetres away from Bellatrixes face, the dark woman's breath tingled her flesh, she was unsure whether or not to continue.

Bellatrix, allowed the girl the lean in closer, the brunettes perfume was gorgeous and light, against the firelight her youthful brown eyes glistened and constantly switched between Bellatrixes lips and her eyes. Bored of waiting, Bellatrix leaned forward so their lips met, with a little bit too much force and Hermione had to lean back slightly, Bellatrix felt out of practice.

Hermione felt the soft skin of Bellatrixes cold hands cup her face as the kiss grew in passion. Hermione couldn't help herself, the feel of the womans flesh on hers was electrifying, her heart seemed to race wih excitement, the feeling was addictive. She felt Bellatrix part her lips, and the womans tounge grazed her bottom lip, before disapearing again, Hermione longed for it. She forcefully placed her hand onto the womans lower leg, almost begging for the dark witch to continue, but Bellatrix was already pulling away, gently easing out of the momentary liaison.

Hermione pulled back,and opened her eyes to see Bellatrix still staring at her, with only the corners of the dark witches red lips curled upward very slightly.

"Then I'm comming with you." Hermione breathed.

Bellatrix looked at the young brunette, and she couldnt help but allow her smile to grow.


End file.
